hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fegelein turns Hitler
Fegelein turns Hitler and the Bunker into a Flash Cartoon is WonkyTonkBotty's latest, most innovative and ambitious parody project to date. It is a 3 part series telling a story of Speer concocting his biggest antic device to date and delivering it to Himmler and Fegelein to inflict on 'Dolfy; it is also currently WonkyTonkBotty's best work on YouTube, not to mention receiving a considerable amount of views, spreads, likes, subscribers and favourites compared to his other endeavours. This parody series is to WonkyTonkBotty, what Hitler's Llama Priest is to TheSilverUniverse. This antic consists of the whole of the Führerbunker and its inhabitants (except Fegelein, Himmler, Speer and, by luck, Hewel) into Flash animated cartoon characters and being teleported to Newgrounds, a site dedicated to Flash; of course, Dolfy is less than pleased and leads a party of afflicted Nazis to escape the antic premises and crush anyone in his way. Concept The series starts off as a modified-traditional styled parody, with scarce elements of head-pasting and rotoscoping used in some scenes, but as the story-based antic takes place, the majority of the parody is animated in Adobe Flash, a product used to produce complicated frame-by-frame hand-drawn animations. WonkyTonkBotty came up with the concept for numerous reasons, as listed below: *It was his 100th parody, and to celebrate he decided to make the very best parody he and any Unterganger could possibly make, with detailed animation, extreme FX, epic storyboards (WTB actually had to write a script to plan how the parody would play out) and much eccentric and funny humour. *To bring his fame and popularity in the meme up, he wanted to make something extremely new and innovative that would be inspiring to fellow Untergangers. Given that a parody cartoon and Flash-made parody never existed before WonkyTonkBotty's parody, he decided it would be the perfect innovation. He also got some inspiration from seeing FegeleinTheLostTapes's interactive game, FegaMan which was also a brand new idea. *With numerous complaints and acts of pessimism of how the meme may be dying and running out of material, he decided to use this innovative idea to rejuvenate and prolong the meme's life expectancy, similar to the previous bullet point. Themes To make the series as funny as possible, WonkyTonkBotty decided to take each characters' status quos (i.e. Göring's obesity, Traudl's sexuality, Goebbels' ugly and scary physique, Hitler's explosive and reckless disposition, Günsche's stupidity and tall height, Burgdorf's alcoholism, Krebs' mappophilia, etc) and exaggerate them to a comedic degree, and taking full advantage of Flash's abilities to not only exaggerate humourous trends in the meme, but also add extra humour in animations of the original film's scenes (such as the Dinner scene and scene of Günsche informing Hitler of Fegelein's desertion). The series also mixes the Downfall parody meme with several popular Newgrounds trends and characters to further blend the video in with the Flash theme. What's more, the series uses a lot of action scenes, with the Nazis fighting previously mentioned characters, aggressive music and tanks and what not to provide atmosphere, excitement and entertainment) Last but not least, the series also contains a few fourth wall breakages (such as WTB being addressed in the video itself, the depiction of the Bunker Nazis actually being watched in Flash form by Inglourious Basterds Hitler) and references to other works. (The comedy and animation style is heavily influenced by Rayman Origins and Ed, Edd & Eddy). Synopsis Episode 1 The first episode begins with Himmler and Fegelein arranging a meeting with Speer in the Bunker garage, and Himmler indulging to Fegelein about the latest and greatest antic they have prepared for Hitler to date, comprised of transforming the Bunker inhabitants into laughing stock cartoons, and how it will be the most humiliating antic to date for Hitler. Speer then arrives by car, and gives Fegelein the Flash file to hide in Hitler's dinner and instructs Fegelein on how to inflict the antic on him. Meanwhile with dinner served (and Fegelein's antic already served fresh), Hitler brags on to his fellow Nazis how he is going to see Rammstein live on 25 February, but complaining how overpriced the tickets were and how Fegelein got him kicked out of the last gig he attended. Just then, Linge reports the bad news of the antic, but it is too late. Immediately, everyone in the room becomes a quirky Flash animated character, much to their dismay. Dolfy immediately goes berserk and rants on how humiliated he is and how ridiculous everyone looks, and how much ridicule and emotional suffering they would endure if any normal people saw how they were now. Distraught, he dismisses his "friends" to investigate and find a way to get back to normal before it's too late, but not before Burgdorf, now more alcoholic than ever pukes all over Dolfy's face. Satisfied with how their latest endeavour worked, Himmler and Fegelein decide to see the results first hand, but unintentionally stumble upon Hewel, who has not been affected by their antic as he wasn't in the Bunker at the time. Distraught and unwilling to attack Hewel for fear of blowing their cover, the antic duo decide to take a vacation in the Hebrides of Scotland to relax and lay low whilst things are still hairy. Meanwhile, back in the Bunker, Goebbels, ever more bony than ever expresses his outrage to the other Bunker inhabitants, claiming how Magda and the kids will never love him again with his new look. As usual, the Nazis are too busy bickering with each other of their own problems to pay attention, and Fritzche reveals his deceit by having Mitsch expose the antic's effects to Newgrounds, a Flash based city in itself and escalating the shituation. As always, Burgdorf catches wind and guns Fritzche down for his snitchery. Back in his office, Günsche once again reports the obvious to a disgruntled Hitler, even more so with Günsche now being MUCH more than 6'6" and smashing his head through the roof. Hitler once again berates Günsche for his damage and incompetence and blames everything on Fegelein, concluding the first episode of the series. Episode 2 Continuing where the first episode left off, Hitler invites Günsche, Jodl (AKA Baldenstein), Goebbels, Weidling, Krebs, Burgdorf, Högl and his firing squad, Linge, Göring and several King Tiger Tanks (responsible for towing the 3,600 kg Göring) in a party to leave the Bunker and explore their surroundings to see where they are and how they should escape. Krebs pulls out his map of their location, Newgrounds and tells Dolfy about the city, what it does and how they could get out of there. When Hitler suggests going through a portal at the edge of the city, Jodl, true to character objects, saying that Fegelein will have set a bunch of traps for them and that they'll fail as always. Dolfy, never one to take no for an answer, snaps and smashes Jodl's face in with his glasses, when it is then revealed that Inglourious Basterds Hitler (IB Hitler) is watching them from his own Bunker, busting a gut laughing. Günsche, no genius then proclaims his agreement with "Baldenstein", pissing Hitler off again, who compares Günsche to the Boomers of Gears of War for his size and stupidity, and then kicks Günsche in anger, only to seriously injure his foot (and probably slackening his remaining testicle) without injuring Günsche due to his enormous size. Just then, Inglourious Basterds Hitler once again pisses himself laughing, but Hewel catches wind of the antic duo's wrongdoing, and of IB Dolfy's ridicule and bursts into his theatre, shooting him to death. It is then that shit really hits the fan, as Dolfy and Jodl get up, recovering from their injuries, the Nazi entourage are confronted by the inhabitants of Newgrounds. Dolfy, not one to be taken lightly, has his tanks line up behind him ready to attack (with Göring losing his tow and complaining that it's been 30 seconds since he ate his 23rd lunch). Högl and his firing squad then also line up and give the enemies until the count of 3 to stand down; they don't comply, and as one may expect, war is declared. Several fierce battles then breakout all across the city, including Högl's soldiers exchanging gun fights with Tankmen, Madness characters and Master Chief, Burgdorf flailing his gun around recklessly due to being drunk as always (with Weidling having to assist him with killing off bad guys), Krebs getting raped by Salad Fingers, Dolfy's King Tiger tanks duking it with other hostile tanks and larger enemies, Peter Kranz assisting the tanks with his Panzerschreck and Goebbels scaring bad guys away with his face. Günsche is also unintentionally helping by running around like a headless chicken and stepping on and crushing bad guys with his humongous feet. Hitler, a physically weak and coward old man by character, and more interested in escaping, overlooks the fighting and spots the exit portal that Krebs told him about, and is quick to jump in and escape Newgrounds. Just his luck that he'd be teleported back to the real world right where Hewel is, who tells him everything he needs to know, such as what the antic duo Himmler and Fegelein did to him, and where they are hiding now. Enraged, Dolfy calls a Heinkel to fly to him to the Butt of Lewis in the Hebrides of Scotland, where the antic-duo reside and currently indulge in dancing a jig. Hitler interrupts, with Himmler dying by accidentally falling off his lighthouse into the ocean from the shock of seeing Hitler again and in a rage, whilst Fegelein attempts to make peace with Hitler by disco-dancing with him, only to reveal that it was a trick to drop Hitler's guard, and he then de-bags Hitler, shoves dynamite up his arse and runs for it, with Hitler being blown up Looney Tunes style and furiously chasing Fegelein down, concluding the second episode. Final Episode The finale cuts straight back to Newgrounds, where the remaining Nazis (including Gunsche, Goebbels, Krebs, Burgdorf, Hogl, Jodl and Goering) continue to fight off the remaining enemy forces, only to discover they are getting exhausted and running out of ammo. To this end Goebbels suggest that they start using their superweapons that have been depicted throughout the parodies. This includes Gunsche's Knock of Doom, Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon, Hogl's MP40 of Total Annihilation and Goering's colossal appetite and desire to eat anything. Hogl jumps aboard the Hindenburg and flies above the city, laying waste to it with several rounds from his MP40, whilst Burgdorf, furious at the loss of his alcohol due to all the fighting, blasts a huge hole into the middle of the city with his pistol. Gunsche then proceeds to knock over a sky-scraper onto some enemy tanks, whilst also pushing over several huge structures, including a statue, electricity pylon and wind-turbine. Goering then goes around eating every enemy force he encounters and even starts to eat all the buildings that make up the city. Unfortunately, Goering then eats an entire box of Extra-Strength laxatives, and Goering, being Goering (a whale-sized fatass with 3 stomachs) gets the worst case of diarrhoea, causing his anus to erupt like a volcano and level the entire city with turd, however all the shitting cures his obesity, returning him to his state before he became a lazy morphine addict. Unfortunately, the damage done by his diarrhoea is so severe, that the entire city begins to collapse, and all the Nazis in the vicinity make their own separate ways out the city as it goes into meltdown, whilst still trying to get out of the Flash world. Meanwhile, Hitler continues his endless, berserk chase against Fegelein, following him all over the world and tripping up several times. First, Hitler chases Fegelein to a construction site and attempts to catch him in several of the site's port-a-potties, in a Scooby-Doo styled scene, eventually ending with Fegelein tipping over the port-a-potty 'Dolfy is in and rolling it down the hill. Hitler then chases him to China where he attempts to catch him atop the Great Wall of China, only for Fegelein to escape by using the incredibly cliché slapstick prank of making Hitler slip on a banana skin. 'Dolfy then finds himself on a roller-coaster track, where just in time, a roller-coaster manned by Michael Rosen soars towards 'Dolfy where he outruns it until he falls off the upside down side of the roller-coaster...just onto a level crossing where he gets hit by a Fegel-train. Upon hitting the ground from being sent flying by the train, the Pencil of Doom falls out of his pocket, and realising he had it all along, he immediately starts attacking Fegelein with it only to miss every time (destroying an entire city, the Titanic, the Golden Gate and a volcano in the process) until it breaks from all the aggressive throwing, causing Hitler to go completely berserk and charge at Fegelein at lightning speed; Fegelein thinks he's escaped, only to not look where he's going and run into the 16'4" tall Gunsche, who together with the other Nazis confronts him, ready for overdue divine retribution, when Hitler catches up to unleash a merciless crushing upon him. Just then, Fegelein teleports out the way before the brawl commences, where he records the laughable riot with his camcorder and reluctantly ends the Flash-antic to stop the Nazis from endlessly chasing him, promising to resurrect Himmler and let the whole world see the mayhem his antic has caused for themselves. Hitler and the other Nazis are then transferred back to the Fuhrerbunker in the real world where Hitler moans about how much he's suffered from the antic and how Fegelein is still a karma houdini waiting for justice. This is cut short when the once again obese Goering falls on top of and crushes Hitler, then starts eating his huge and incredibly unhealthy fast food dinner. Hitler then discovers that Fegelein has resurrected Himmler for more antics and is planning to publicly humiliate him and the other bunker inhabitants on a world wide scale, and sends Krebs and friends to confront Vasily Chuikov who have apparently seen the antic themselves (and are also masturbating to it). They deny any involvement, but tell Krebs that they can't do anything to stop the antic from taking its toll now because everyone's already seen it and Nazi Germany's reputation will now forever be soiled. Upon hearing this from Krebs and Jodl, the sheer anger and horror finally causes Hitler's head to explode, killing him and concluding the Flash parody once and for all. Awards The series won Parody of the Month in December 2012, the Unterganger Awards in December 2012 as the Best FX and Bizarre Crossover category, and second place in The Hitler Rants Parodies Contest. Category:Feature-length Parodies Category:Completed parodies Category:Parodies